Chocolate
by Lil-Samuu
Summary: A bit of fluff. The gang spend a night around the campfire and Colette and Sheena go on a quest for some chocolate.


A bit of fluff, because I felt the need to write some. For the chibi-muses, their real-life counterparts and the chibis.

Disclaimer: No, I don't own Tales of Symphonia. I absolutely love it, think it's fantastic, but I don't own it.

* * *

Lloyd looked up from his homework, Colette was making a lot of noise and distracting him. 

"What's wrong?" he asked as he watched her rummage through the contents of her travel bag, making irritated growls and whimpers.

"Can't find any chocolate," she frowned. She came across a small plush toy, not chocolate but still good, hugged it and went back to the fruitless search for the sweet treat. Lloyd knew she didn't have any left. He smiled and moved to grab something from his bag. 

"You mean some of this?" he waved a bar at her.

"YAY!" she squealed, diving for it. His reactions were fast, however, he leapt up and ran away from her, holding the chocolate above his head, encouraging her to chase him for it.

"Sheeeeeeena! He has chocolate and he won't give it to me!" she pouted.

"Well catch him then," the summoner grinned, also rummaging through her bag, a frown returning to her face when it seemed her bag was as empty of chocolate as Colette's had been. Lloyd realised what that meant, and ran faster. 

Colette grinned, leapt up from where she'd landed in a heap and unfurled her wings to give her extra speed. Flying was faster than running. Lloyd spotted this and started yelling playfully.

"Ahhhh, Genis, help! The chocolate monster's after me!" he screamed as he ran by the little mage.

"It's your chocolate, you're on your own," the half-elf replied, not looking up from his book. He'd seen this game before, he knew roughly how it would end. Lloyd wouldn't deny Colette the chocolate, heck, he even suspected the guy would lay down his life for her if it came to it. 

Colette was fast closing in on the brown haired boy. She snatched one of the ribbon like ties that was attached to his collar and tugged. Only very gently, but hard enough so that he felt she had it.

"Aggggggggggh, she got me," he over acted hammily, dramatically falling to the floor. Colette pounced on him and sat on his back, grabbing the chocolate from his left hand.

"Spoils of battle" she yelled to the other side of the camp, waving the bar triumphantly in Sheena's direction.

"Hoorah! The Chosen of Sylvarant has saved us from a crisis!" the dark haired girl cheered, playing along with the game. She made her way over to where Colette was unwrapping the chocolate and sat down on Lloyd's back as well. The boy made a slight "oof!" noise but didn't move or complain, they weren't too heavy as they weren't resting all of their weight on him, and it was fun to play silly games when they were all settled around the campfire. 

The angel snapped the bar in half and handed one side of it to the summoner. Both of them grinned and tucked in.

"Truly a battle well fought," Sheena congratulated Colette, her mouth full of chocolate.

"Ah, it was a tough one, but worth it in the end," the angel replied, biting a piece off her slab of chocolate and grinning.

"Can I get up now please?" Lloyd asked quietly.

"Hey Sheena, did you hear something?" Colette asked, finishing her last piece of the well earned treat.

"Nope, nothing much, probably just the wind, or the ghost of the monster which was defeated on these waaaaagggghhh!" she was interrupted from her little speech as Lloyd shifted to tip them both off his back. He grabbed Colette and began tickling her.

"Raaaaah, I'm the vengeful ghost of the monster was so unfairly slain today, I've come to haunt you, with tickles," he said giggling. The little blonde girl began rolling around, laughing and squealing delightedly. 

Raine looked up from her notes and rolled her eyes, smiling softly.

"Hey, I thought ghosts were supposed to be quiet!" she called over to them.

"Sorry," Lloyd said in a pretend spooky voice as he stopped tickling the angel who now had tears running down her cheeks she'd been laughing so hard.

"I feel all tired out now," she giggled and smiled.

"Why don't you take a nap then?" Lloyd asked, walking back to where his belongings were and pulling a blanket out of his bag. The angel followed him over, grabbed a sleeping mat, let Lloyd wrap the blanket around her and did just that.

Lloyd's efforts to study were interrupted once again later on in the evening, this time by the red haired Tethe'alla chosen. He sat down next to the swordsman and looked over to where Colette was sleeping, now curled up in Sheena's arms. The summoner had decided to take a nap as well. She'd snuggled beside the little angel for warmth and was cuddling her like she was an oversized teddy bear.

"Hard to imagine those two could make so much noise and fuss and have so much energy like they did earlier when you see them like this huh?" he asked.

"They look cute don't they?" Lloyd ignored the other's question, it didn't really need an answer.

"Yeah, Violent Demonic Banshee looks more like the angel when she sleeps," he laughed gently. "She really is a feisty ball of anger when she's awake isn't she?"

"Hey, don't say things like that, she has her reasons for acting the way she does," Lloyd frowned as he scolded Zelos.

"What, especially around now as it's her," he was stopped mid sentence by Lloyd clapping a hand over his mouth and glaring at him. 

"Don't joke about things like that, it's not funny for them," he nodded at the sleeping girls then moved his hand away.

"Geez, since when have you been all touchy about that sorta thing?" the Chosen flicked his hair in a nonplussed manner.

"I just, Colette's talked to me about it. Honestly, the things they have to go through, I bet you couldn't handle it once in your life never mind monthly," the brown haired boy said.

"Well, it's something I'll never have to worry about," Zelos laughed. The noise woke Sheena out of her light slumber. She uncurled, stretched and got up sleepily in search of a canteen of water. Colette noticed the absence of the other girl's warmth in her sleep and starting moving around trying to find it again. Lloyd picked her up and plopped her in his lap, pulling the blanket around her and holding her close to him. She purred and mumbled something incoherent before sighing and returning to a deeper sleep. 

"Oh, I get it, you just do the nice guy act so she'll fall for you, I see, very sneaky mister Irving," Zelos winked.

"What?" Lloyd pulled a puzzled face at the Tethe'alla Chosen. 

"Ahh, never mind my boring bud," Zelos said as he got up and went over to Sheena's bag to see if he could find any underwear to pilfer while the summoner was distracted as she searched through the group's food supply for a snack.

He had no luck, however, and was soon on the receiving end of the dark haired girl's anger. Lloyd rolled his eyes and sighed before tipping his head down a little to gaze at the sleeping angel in his arms.

"Sleep well," he said softly, nuzzling the top of her head lovingly before reaching over with one arm to grab the textbook he'd been reading. After a while, however, the book dropped from his hand as his muscles relaxed and he leant all of his weight against the tree trunk he'd propped himself up against and joined Colette in a peaceful sleep.


End file.
